


A Response To Criticism

by ughdotcom



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Crimes & Criminals, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Letters, M/M, Organized Crime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:14:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29612016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ughdotcom/pseuds/ughdotcom
Summary: A man decides to publish an article criticizing Sherlock Holmes and his handling of the organized crime in London. Sherlock responds in kind.
Relationships: (IMPLIED), Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	A Response To Criticism

Dear Mr Johnston,

Recently you submitted an opinion piece to an influential newspaper critiquing me, Sherlock Holmes, and stating that I couldn’t “possibly the great detective that [I claimed] to be, because the crime in London is controlled by one man, and [I haven’t] taken him down yet”. Sadly, Mr Johnston, this is false.

The crime in London is not controlled solely by Moriarty, who I assume is the man you are referring to. Professor Moriarty is also not just “running loose” as you said. I, and my associates, are working our hardest to capture him and bring him to justice. He does control a third of London’s criminal population, making it hard to find and take him down.

The other two thirds you mustn’t worry about. One is pickpockets, shoplifters, grifters, and prostitutes. These I control, and they are under my protection. They harm no one that can’t afford it, and they need the money more than those affected.

The last third is controlled by the one person I consider to be my intellectual match, excluding Moriarty. Irene Adler, or the Woman, is one of my close friends, and we have an agreement. She won’t affect the lower class and she won’t kill, and in return I let her go free.

You may have heard of her, Mr Johnston, and if you haven’t then you will. I can promise you that she won’t take kindly to being erased as a powerful criminal. I gave her the name the Woman, and when you kneel before her, sputtering apologies, and when you call her it, thank me for the fact she can’t kill you.

I shall finish with the fact that you insulted my dear John and called him “a dog trailing at the heels, begging for table scraps”. John Watson is closer to my heart than anyone else, and sometimes I wonder: I trust Irene’s judgement. Do I trust it enough to let her kill a man?

The Man Who Couldn’t Possibly Be The Great Detective,

Sherlock Holmes.


End file.
